The present invention relates to the field of ceramising the base glass of glass ceramics. The base glass is also called green glass.
It is known to ceramise such base glass in a conventional convection furnace or a radiation furnace. The glass is mostly in pane form and is laid on a carrier plate which may comprise a sintered quartz glass powder or grains, a porous material.
The vitreous material expands in all directions as it is being heated, whereas the carrier plate remains relatively dimensionally stable on account of its minimal expansion coefficient. Relative movement takes place therefore between the base glass and the carrier plate, which may lead to the glass being scratched and thus to a decline in product quality. The majority of the relative movement (cause of scratching) is caused by contraction. Heating the base glass also requires considerable quantities of heat and relatively substantial periods of time.
The object of the present invention is to arrange the ceramising process of the base glass of glass ceramics such that the quantity of energy required for this is clearly reduced, and that superficial defects can be avoided by contact with a carrier plate.
This task is solved by the features itemised in the independent claims. Gas film levitation is thus produced by means of a gas cushion which can build up between the base glass and a supporting substrate. During the overall ceramising period the base glass is kept in suspension so that no imprints or relative movement of the supporting substrate can have a disruptive effect on the green glass. In addition, the glass is prevented from sticking to the substrate.
By using short-wave IR radiation for warming, as described in DE 299 05 385 U1, the time needed for heating and thus also for ceramising is drastically reduced. The consequence of this is that the time needed for levitation is also decreased, as is the energy expenditure required for levitation.
At the same time the gas utilised for levitation can be used to create a defined atmosphere. The levitation gas can also serve to homogenise the temperature.
The process according to the present invention is self-stabilising. It runs very quickly and very homogeneously. The product accordingly becomes a high-value product.
According to another idea of the invention the base glass is first manufactured conventionally, then transferred to a levitation substrate, pre-heated in the levitation substrate, by means of IR radiation, for example, and to a certain temperature below the adhesion temperature of the glass. A thermal shock is then applied to the base glass, also by means of infrared radiation with simultaneous gas supply, such that the base glass is in suspension, and finally relayed to a station for further processing, after the critical adhesion temperature is exceeded and on completion of the desired ceramising, if required.
In this embodiment the base glass is heated in two phases. In the first heating phase the base glass is heated to a temperature below the critical adhesion temperature. In the second warming phase the adhesion temperature is exceeded and reaches the high temperature value for ceramising. The second phase can also take place below the adhesion temperature.
The invention offers the following advantages:
The first heating phase of the green glass poses no technical problems. The type and duration of the first heating phase are inconsiderable and thus unproblematic. No gas levitation is required during the first heating phase.
The second heating phase occurs extremely quickly based on choice of the heating means, namely an IR radiation device. This second heating phase generally requires less than one minute. Correspondingly shorter downtimes on the gas levitation membrane are thus necessary (ceramising at this temperature lasts substantially longer). Possible contacts between green glass and walls of the membrane are so minimal, if at all present, that adhesion does not occur or does but minimally only. Above all, there is no scratching.
The energy required for levitation is adequate due to the minimal period of the second heating phase.
The energy loss as a result of the transfer of heat from the now very hot green glass to the relatively cold environment (membrane) is likewise minimal due to the thermal conduction reduced by the air gap.
Compared to the prior art the green glass is heated exclusively, and not the environment, nor the membrane, resulting in further economising on energy compared to conventional processes and devices.
Both elements according to the present inventionxe2x80x94levitation on the one hand and application of IR radiation on the otherxe2x80x94are decidedly important in their combination. If heating is undertaken with conventional heating only on a normal substrate (without levitation), the problem of adhesion would arise, since in this case the substrate increases the temperature of the glass to be warmed by thermal conduction and thermal transfer.
The gas utilised for levitation can be used at the same time to create a defined atmosphere and also for homogenising the temperature (cf. high-convection furnace). Porous materials or perforated plates are used as a membrane, through which the gas is supplied. At the same time it must first be ensured that there is adequate gas permeability, and secondly the membrane must adequately reflect IR radiation. An example of a suitable material for such a combination is a porous alumosilicate foam. The material has adequate gas permeability, so that a glass or glass ceramic plate can be suspended, and has sufficiently high reflectivity for IR radiation. A perforated plate, made of alumosilicate for example, can also be used.
According to an advantageous embodiment the levitation substrate comprises a membrane material, composed of porous materials from Al2 O3, BaF2, BaTiO3, CaF2, CaTiO3, MgO, 3.5Al2O3, SrF2, SiO2, SrTiO3, TiO2, spinel, cordierite, cordierite sintered glass ceramics.